Many image editing software applications are available for adjusting, modifying, and otherwise manipulating digital images. These software applications generally allow a user to make global manipulations to an entire image, as well as make localized manipulations affecting only a selected portion of an image. Sometimes, a user may want to extract portions of an image and apply the extracted portions to a new background or other design. When extracting portions of an image, a user must first select the portion of the image to be extracted, then copy and/or extract the portion for association with another image. Sometimes, selection of a complex object within an image in preparation for extraction can be quite difficult. A simplified tool for both selecting and accurately refining the selection of a complex object would be very beneficial.